The present invention relates to an auto/manual switching circuit for an auto-focus circuit in a video camera, and in particular, to an auto manual switching circuit for an auto/focus circuit which is changed by a one touch system, for example, when changing to a manual-focus state from an auto-focus state.
Conventional auto-focus auto/manual switching circuit, as shown in FIG. 1, is constructed such that auto/manual is selected by a slide switch SW11. This slide switch is changed from a state of selecting the manual operation to a temporary auto-state by a push button switch SW12. That to realize this objective, the slide switch SW11 is shorted to an auto-terminal A causing a power supply voltage to be applied to the auto-focus circuit by controlling the ground potential of regulator 12 by a control unit 11. When the slide switch SW11 is shorted to a manual terminal M, a power supply voltage is applied to the auto-focus circuit by controlling the ground potential of regulator 12 by the control unit 11. When pressing the push button switch SW12.
However, in this conventional circuit, when the video camera is changed from the auto-focus state to the manual focus state, it is changed by using the slide switch causing the video camera to become joggled at the time of sliding the slide switch. This joggling causes focusing of the image in recording to be shaken and the recording of a clear image hard to achieve. On the other hand, when the auto-focus state by push button is desired to be used during the manual focus state, the disadvantage is that the push button switch has to be pressed until the auto-focus is completed.